Get a Grip
by Taylor Hearts CH
Summary: Josh catches Maya aimlessly wandering his apartment. What are Maya's reasons and intentions? TW: Smut. Disclaimer: Don't own GMW or characters associated with such. One-shot. R&R.


She's bitter.

She's bitter because she knows. Maya Hart saw what she saw. What she saw? She saw someone, _her_ someone, happier with another girl. This long game she was playing with one Josh Matthews, otherwise known as Uncle Boing, proved to be difficult. Is she jealous? Yes. Is she acting on it? She could.

Storming in on his date with another girl was something that Maya would normally do. However, she had grown up. She was through with embarrassing herself. Maya didn't want to intrude, but she needed a way to let Josh know that she was the only girl for him. Their previous encounters had been forced hook-ups where they made out in confined rooms. Where would she go with this, though? She's not going anywhere. Instead, she waits it out, secretly hoping that Josh would have a bad time with his date. It was the right thing to do.

Riley wanted to comfort Maya, but she knew to let the blonde handle this on her own. The brunette promised to text her uncle within an hour of parting ways for the night. Riley headed for her apartment that she shared with Maya. Maya continued walking on a straight path.

She walked the streets and stopped at Josh's apartment. Knowing where Josh usually hides the spare key, she opened the mailbox, found the key, unlocked the door, and let herself step inside. Everything was exactly where she remembered they would be. Smiling to herself, she walked around the apartment. The flat-screen television stood in the same corner of the living room. The walls were adorned with posters of his favorite bands and pictures of himself with his brothers and sister as well as hard copy selfies of himself with Riley and Maya. Maya remembers those pictures that she saw herself in. Stifling tears, she walks to the bathroom. She turned on the light to see the same old bathroom – white walls, white towels, fruity and colorful bars of soap and incense permeating the room with what little of their scent lingered from their last uses. Maya gripped the white towel that hung from the rack by the shower and pressed it against her nose, trying to absorb Josh's scent.

Knowing that Josh wouldn't be home from his new date until midnight, and the time on her watch read 10:15 pm, Maya decided to take a bath. Stopping the drain, she turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to let the water fill the tub. She searched one of the sink drawers for a cigarette lighter and lit the candles that smelled of vanilla, cinnamon, and black cherries. As the tub filled to the brim, she turned off the tap. She stripped herself of her red hooded jacket and removed her large silver hoop earrings. Then, she kicked off her black baby-doll flats and removed her dark blue jeans. She grabbed the hem of her designer tank top and peeled it off over her head and tossed the garment toward the clothes that piled in the corner. She then unhooked her hot pink leopard print bra, let it fall off her body, and made work with the matching panties. Finally, she flipped the light switch off. The candles were her only source of light now.

Maya stepped into the tub to lie down and submerge herself in the warm water. She closed her eyes to bask in the sudden enthalpy change that her skin felt as it reddened gradually. If there were anything better than the bath she was taking right now, it would be the tight embrace of one Josh Matthews. The bath, right now, was a very close second. She had these thoughts of what she should've done when she first saw Josh with the other woman, but she shunned them when she realized those antics wouldn't have worked anyway.

The blonde saw a bar of soap on a corner shelf above her. She sat up to grab it and soaped herself up. Why Josh likes berry-scented soap, she didn't know nor did she care. Maya wanted Josh, so for the next hour, she'll have the next best thing – his smell. At last, she returned the soap bar to its shelf and rinsed her body with the bath water. She subconsciously rolled her nipples as she rinsed off. Laying her head back, she let the sweet aromas relax her.

She lay in the tub for half an hour before the water started cooling down. She sat up and pulled the plug so the water would drain. Standing herself up, she grabbed the white towel, dried herself, and stepped out of the tub while wrapping her hair with the towel. She grabbed Josh's dark blue bathrobe from the hook on the door and enveloped herself with it. She then blew out the candles and left the bathroom for Josh's bedroom.

As she entered the bedroom, she noticed no changes. Why is everything exactly in the same place? She's not dreaming. This otherworldly sensation washed over Maya when she heard her name. She gasped and froze at his voice. _His_ voice. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Maya?"

Maya didn't say anything. She was too busy thinking of something to say, but nothing came to her mind. Embarrassed? Yes. Worried? Yes. On the verge of tears? Yes.

Josh walked towards Maya, hoping to get an answer out of her.

"Maya, are you okay? Riley texted me and said you'd be here, so I cut my date short to see you. Is something wrong, or—"

"Whatever happened to our long game?" She snapped as she turned around with her blue eyes facing Josh, yanking the towel off her head to reveal her damp blonde locks. She started pacing.

"Maya, you know we're still—"

"She was smiling, Josh. She was showing all the vital signs of liking someone like you. She was twirling her hair, smiling at everything you say, looking you in the eyes, and—"

"Maya, you're being ridiculous."

"And not to mention she undresses you with her mind!"

"Maya, she's not my—"

"I'm not finished, Josh."

Josh grabbed Maya's arm as she walked past him.

"Josh, let go," she said without looking at him.

"Maya, you're overreacting."

"Josh, let go!"

She fought tooth and nail for Josh to release her, but he resisted. Maya was being paranoid, but she wouldn't let Josh see because of her fear of showing weakness. So, she had to fight in this little game of Mercy. Maya pried herself from Josh to no avail. She ended up climbing on Josh.

"Maya, will you get a grip?!"

"NO!"

She screamed and tried to free herself from Josh's strong grip. She knew she was losing.

"Maya!" he yelled.

Josh stopped Maya's whiplashing, set her down on her feet, and held her dainty wrists in his strong hands. Maya's blue eyes reflected in Josh's own eyes. She began crying because she had lost. Hell, she _was_ lost. Josh then took Maya into a bear hug, holding her tight. He couldn't help but show concern when Maya was this vulnerable out of worry. In fact, he thought it was downright sexy, knowing that Maya cares. Maya finally returned the hug. Josh kissed the top of Maya's head. He then freed Maya to give her breathing room. Once she composed herself, she apologized.

"I'm sorry, Josh. I thought I was having a bad day already when my art professor criticized my painting. Then I was walking around town with Riley, and I saw you walk into the restaurant with another girl. Riley was the first to notice that I was too upset to hang out with her, so she told me to go to your place because we know where you hide the spare key," she calmly said. "Your place is my comfort space, my own private bay window. I thought I could feel better if I just took a bath, but I couldn't shake the thought from my mind. I'm not her. I'm never gonna be that girl you were just with an hour ago," she teared up at the end of her speech.

"And you don't have to be, Maya," Josh responded, wiping a tear away from the blonde's face. "Just between you and me, I have no interest in her. She was using me, trying to get back at her ex-boyfriend. She even told me; that's why she was laughing. You have nothing to worry about."

"Then show me."

"Show you what?"

"Show me that I shouldn't worry anymore."

Wrapping his strong arms around her waist, he murmured, "No worries."

The blonde couldn't control the impulse that came next. Just hearing confirmation in his voice pushed her to grab his face and kiss him. She kissed him long and hard. He tried to return the kiss, but she was too controlling, so he let her be. He let her unbutton his midnight blue flannel shirt that he wore over a black designer graphic tee. She pushed the flannel off his shoulders, and in return, he untied the robe she wore and pushed the fluffy garment off her own shoulders, baring her alabaster of skin.

She jumped into Josh's embrace, wrapping her legs around his waist. Josh held her steady by hugging her waist. He spun her around the room, and they were kissing each other with fervor. It was the kind of passion in the kiss that the blonde had dreamt about at nights. She never imagined that she would be doing it with her best friend's Uncle Boing, Josh Matthews. To her, the time was right. She knew what she wanted from Josh. She could only hope that Josh wants the same. As Maya held onto Josh, she wanted him to throw her onto the bed.

Though the kisses were hindering her ability to talk, she muttered, "Bed. Now."

Josh complied with Maya's request and bent over to lay her down on his king bed. He then stood back up, grabbed the collar of his t-shirt with both hands, and stripped himself from it. Soon, he straddled Maya's hips, returning the kiss that they had broken moments before. Maya wrapped her arms around Josh and guided him to the pillows where she can lay her head.

Josh broke away from Maya's lips, traced kisses along her jawline, stopping below her ear, and massaged the skin with his tongue and teeth. Maya threw her head back and moaned, realizing that Josh was giving her a love bite. This was a strange feeling to her, and she didn't know what to make of it. She heard Josh breathing her name and calling her beautiful and gorgeous. Or, is Josh playing mind games? They both know that their emotions were getting the better of one another. But, it didn't matter now. Maya's aura oozed of vulnerability, and Josh felt her vibes.

Maya couldn't form a coherent thought. How she fell under Josh's spell, she hadn't a clue. She wanted to cry because she couldn't believe that this was happening. Maya Hart was giving herself to Josh Matthews.

"Josh?"

Josh continued kissing Maya's neck. He didn't want to stop. This bothered Maya. Maya got his attention by rolling her hips against his. A deep and vibrating grunt escaped Josh's throat as he stopped. They stayed in their hold.

"Maya, are you sure you want to do this?"

She teared up, realizing that, yes, she wants to do this.

"I know you're scared, so am I," he murmured in her ear. "But, you can tell me to stop. You know that. If you trust me, let me."

"Josh, I—"

Josh shushed Maya softly. He grazed his nose over her cheek and lightly kissed her jawline. Maya's lips quavered as Josh made eye contact with her, meaning she was about to crack soon. She had never done anything like this before. She and Josh had made out before when they were placed in a closet at a birthday party, but that was all they had ever done. This was new to her. She was inexperienced. Josh was giving her this indescribable newfound pleasure. The blonde felt she could only do what was necessary.

"You'll be okay, Maya."

"But you don't—" the blonde countered.

"What makes you think I don't love you?"

Maya choked out the first syllable before the dark-haired boy crushed his lips upon hers without mercy. The blonde moved her small hands down his chest, her nimble fingers absorbing the definition in his abdominal muscles. As she touched the metal belt buckle that held Josh's blue jeans together, she froze. She hesitated to undo it.

"Do it, Maya. I trust you."

With trembling hands, the blonde beauty easily handled Josh's belt and unbuttoned his jeans before hooking her fingers inside the waistband of his black boxer briefs underneath. Josh broke the kiss when Maya stopped moving her hands. Without a vocal approval, Josh nodded as he gulped, hoping Maya would not be freaked out by seeing his manhood, let alone the size of it.

Maya helped Josh shimmy out of his jeans and briefs, releasing his once constricted erection. Maya snuck a peak at Josh's eight-inch cock which stood half-erect. She wished she hadn't looked, but she's smiling. It's going to be impossible for Boing to fit inside her. The blonde looked every other way but down. She is so intimidated. But, she couldn't back out. Not now. She wanted this, but how would she let him know? Her small hands blindly brushed against Josh's erection.

"Oh my..." _I've found another reason to call him "Boing."_ she thought.

She refused to believe that she just touched him like that. Her giggling and eye-rolling of disbelief only turned Josh on more.

"It's okay. Just grip it gently..." Josh murmured in the blonde's ear as he guided her hand to his shaft. As her fingers latched on, Josh's blue eyes found Maya's. He bit his lip as he slowly thrust himself into Maya's silky smooth hand. Soon, his thrusts were met with Maya's deft hand movements. Maya gained the courage to kiss Josh while maintaining eye contact with him. This was turning Maya on now.

"Maybe you should touch me," Maya whispered, brushing her lips against Josh's.

Josh's hand traveled down to her core. Maya closed her eyes as she felt his hand ghost over her chest and stomach. Once Maya's arousal had been touched, she gasped and let go of Josh's hard-on. Then, she sucked in her bottom lip, hoping to stifle any loud moans threatening to leave her mouth. Josh had this magic touch that drove Maya insane, almost to the brink of tears. She concluded from his touch alone that another man's touch, especially one from Boing, is far superior to her own. From there, Maya ground her hips into Josh's hand.

"I have a better idea," Josh murmured, leaving a trail of kisses down the blonde's jawline.

The brunette boy kissed his way down Maya's neck, making her shudder in ecstasy. He then dipped his tongue into the hollow of the blonde's collarbone. Maya soon felt Josh's hot breath on her shoulders, then her chest, and her smooth stomach. Josh grazed her hipbones with his thumbs and ghosted his breath over her arousal. He hooked his arms under her legs and laid his hands on the blonde's hips to keep her steady. Maya trembled as she anticipated Josh's long tongue on her arousal.

Josh slowly drew a line up her folds with his tongue. He looked up at Maya, hoping she was okay with this. He knew to take things slow with the blonde. Another light kiss of reassurance, and Josh returned to lapping at Maya's love button, giving it the attention it deserves. Maya threw her head back and sighed with bliss. It was slow, tender, and full of passion. Josh tasted and studied Maya's intoxicating essence like something sacred. This was his momentary sustenance. He felt every crevice of her sex and paid special attention to her bulbous excitation. For every time his mouth left her, he blew air onto her sensitive spot. There was something sexy about her that made him want to know more. Why does she taste so good? Why is she loving it? Why is she not scared? How could it be her first time? But, even if it weren't her first time being eaten out, she still deserved the best.

Maya's blood coursed through her veins when she felt a finger intrude her opening. It didn't hurt her, just felt unusual. Josh continued flicking his tongue against Maya's pearl as he fingered her wet, dripping slit. Her breath hitched. Her vision blurred with stars. She writhed her body hastily, yet she didn't want Josh to accidentally bite her.

"Oh, God, Josh, don't stop. Don't stop!" Maya cried out huskily.

If she were so hesitant to touch or be touched, especially like that, then why did those words escape her lips? Josh curled his finger and pumped faster inside Maya. Maya reached her peak and felt the world spin on its axis as Josh kept going. Her back arched clean off the bed as she squeaked out a moan and went limp. Josh eased his finger out of Maya and licked his digit clean, loving the taste of Maya's juices. He soon crawled over Maya and let her taste herself when he kissed her again.

"Didn't know you had it in you," Josh smiled at her.

"Me neither. I guess now I have to return the favor," said a nervous Maya.

"I'd like that."

Searching for the right message to give Josh, Maya had to let him know. She had limited knowledge in the art of fellatio. She started to talk, but stopped before the first word. She tried to speak again, but her mouth stuttered.

"Maya, it's okay. The only rule is that you don't bite me," Josh said with another smile.

"In that case, roll over, Boing," Maya commanded, smiling back.

Josh followed orders and rolled onto his back. Maya pulled herself up to a seated position and leaned over to kiss the head of his cock. She hesitated again.

"Maybe I should look at you," Maya spoke in a low tone.

Maya didn't see Josh nod his head before she turned herself to face Josh and the stiff appendage that came with him. She had seen videos of pretty girls going down on hot guys who were well hung before, but nothing compared to the purpling mushroom head that looked her in the face. She didn't know where to start. She looked at Josh with hooded eyes, scared to even relish the taste of Uncle Boing. Once again, Josh gave her a nod.

She wrapped her small hand around the base of his shaft. She lowered her head to take Josh's length in her mouth a little at a time. Then she pulled off with a pop, wondering what to do or where to go next.

"Help me?" she mouthed.

"Just don't bite me," Josh reiterated.

Looking up at her best friend's Uncle Boing, Maya licked a line up the vein of Josh's hardening cock. She traced the same line with her lips, ghosting her breath as she sighed. Maya's mouth enveloped his shaft, slowly bobbing up and down. Josh threw his head back in ecstasy, feeling the emanating heat from Maya's mouth. Maya's tongue swirled around the head to lap up the leaking precum. She flicked her tongue at the slit, making Josh dizzy with lust. Her mouth took his cock again, this time going farther down the shaft with her lips meeting her hand that wrapped around it. As she hummed and bobbed, she flicked her wrist, stroking Josh to full hardness. Maya's skills mesmerized Josh.

Maya then drew her attention to Josh's balls, cupping them in her other hand and placing open mouth kisses over them. She encased one ball in her mouth and drooled over it like a chocolate candy. She swirled her tongue around the gonad in her mouth and moaned at the salty sweet taste. Josh threw his head back, shuddering at her touch and moaning her name over and over. Maya repeated the same treatment for the other. As she popped off, she retraced the vein with her tongue and repeated her actions from the time Josh warned her not to bite down. This time, she never stopped drooling. Josh raked his fingers through Maya's wet hair and guided her through the second turn. She moaned when she felt the head trigger her gag reflex. She knew she wasn't choking, but she pulled off anyway. Josh opened his eyes to see that Maya's mouth and his cock were connected by saliva strings. That sight became Maya's best work of art, and he burned the image into his mind.

Maya quickly swallowed her spit and returned her attention to Josh's cock. She engulfed his cock in her mouth, never ceasing to let go. Josh grabbed hold of her hair and stilled her head. Maya questioned Josh's action by looking him in his blue eyes. He thrust gently into her mouth, watching her take what she can. Her cheeks hollowed at the right times, giving Josh intervals of pressure as he fucked her mouth.

Maya finished sucking Josh off, leaving her own lips tingling and swollen red. Her eyes slightly watered as she crawled up Josh's naked body. Josh took Maya's beautiful face and kissed all over, saving her lips for last. As Josh pulled on Maya's lower lip and let go, he touched foreheads with her.

Maya laid back down. Josh rolled away from Maya to retrieve a Magnum from his bedside drawer. He also grabbed a small bottle of a water-based lubricated jelly that was peach scented and long lasting. After returning to Maya's body, Josh let Maya touch him again. Josh placed the condom package and lube by the pillow where Maya's head lay. He carded his fingers through Maya's damp blonde locks before giving her a hungry kiss, thrusting into her hand again. Maya's hands then went up to caress Josh's head.

Josh took the condom package and ripped it open. He discarded the foil in the trash bin on the other side of the bedside table. He pinched the reservoir tip and rolled the condom onto his shaft, fitting perfectly not to cut off circulation. Maya looked down to see the protected "Boing" and smiled because she knows she won't get pregnant. Or die.

Josh took the bottle of lube, opened the cap, and squirted a pea-sized amount of jelly onto his finger. He closed the bottle and tossed it aside, not caring where it went.

"Now, this stuff is cold, so just go with me on this," Josh murmured in Maya's ear.

Maya nodded in response. She hissed from the contact because the lube was cold in contrast to her warm and wet slit. Her core tightened up as Josh rubbed the peach-scented jelly onto her already-glistening arousal. It didn't help matters when Josh kept his mouth hovered over Maya's neck, breathing hot air onto one of her many sweet spots.

Josh licked his finger clean after lathering Maya's folds. He let Maya take his cock and place it where she wanted it. She used the head of his length to rub her arousal, hoping some more natural lubrication will ease the friction and pain once she's been deflowered. Josh's hand joined Maya's with his cock, ready for penetration. He placed himself at her opening and slowly eased himself inside. Maya let out a throaty growl – not because it hurt.

It stung.

Maya spaced out after Josh filled her to the brim with his throbbing cock. Josh groaned not because of the tightness, but because of the stillness. He was afraid that he hurt Maya. The blonde held onto Josh's shoulders before snapping out of her daze.

 _Hey, I'm actually doing this... with Boing, no less!_ she thought to herself as she smiled and giggled in Josh's ear.

"Go," she whispered, giving him permission to continue.

Josh lifted his head to look into Maya's dilated blue eyes. Much like the thrusting he had done in Maya's palm, Josh moved his hips back and forth at a slow and steady pace. Maya brought Josh's face in her hands for a kiss. Although kissing her best friend's uncle brought Maya out of her emotional funk, making love to him made her feel at peace. Their thrusts matched and lips meshed together. Josh ran his tongue along Maya's bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which she accepted. Their tongues sensually flicked against each other's. Maya sighed at the radiating temperature from Josh's tongue. She broke the kiss and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, holding him closer to her.

Maya and Josh gazed into each other's blue eyes, further intensifying their love making. Maya lifted her hips to change the angle of Josh's thrusts. Josh found this move more intriguing than the time she "matured" and didn't care until she jumped on him. He needed not to wonder how Maya thought of these moves. He just knows that she is head over heels in love with him, and that's all that mattered to him. Josh returned the same sentiments, and he wanted to make sure that Maya knew it.

"Oh, Maya, you're so amazing, you don't even know," Josh breathed out, kissing his way down her jawline and coming to rest at the sweet spot below her earlobe.

She let his breath tickle her sweet spot as she wrapped her legs around Josh's waist, changing gears on him again. Josh continued thrusting into Maya tenderly. With his tongue massaging below her left earlobe, Maya couldn't make heads or tails of the sensations that were overriding her body. She felt a heat pooling in her stomach. Her climax was coming soon, so she grazed Josh's shoulder with her teeth. The overwhelming sensations caused Maya to only say his name.

"Josh!"

"Maya, I want to hear you, baby. Let it out."

Josh quickened his tempo of thrusts to bring Maya over the waves of pleasure. Maya's breath rasped in her throat. As Josh's thrust became sloppier, Maya's walls clenched around his cock tighter. Josh grunted and heard Maya's mewls. She lost herself and dissolved into pleasure. Her hips quaked as she felt her orgasm hit. On top of that, she cried tears of happiness.

Josh slowed down when he felt Maya come. He helped Maya ride out her orgasm, but coming down from her high made her choke out sobs.

"Let it out, Maya. Just let it out."

She let out the sobs that needed to be let out. Nothing like that ever happened to her. She thought to herself, _if this is what love is supposed to feel like, I'm never falling out of it_. Josh placed open mouth kisses on her cheek, jawline, the shell of her ear, and her button nose. Maya played with the hair on the back of Josh's neck and accepted a kiss upon her lips. Her crying subsided. His thrusts slowed.

Josh let Maya calm down before allowing himself to ease out of her body. Maya caught her breath and noticed that Josh rolled onto his back. Smiling, the blonde followed suit, rolled over, and straddled Josh's protected cock. Leaning down to brush her lips against his, Maya felt Josh returning the kiss. Josh reached behind Maya and lined up his shaft with her entrance again. Maya sunk herself down onto Josh's cock as she kissed him.

Holding the blonde close to his toned body, Josh ran his splayed hands over Maya's back. Maya rolled her hips as she let Josh embrace her. She wished she would stay with Josh like this forever, but she had to move. As she bucked her hips back and forth, she pushed herself up by her arms, connecting foreheads with Josh. Now, she knows she could stay in Josh's embrace forever. It took time before Maya sped up her motions, hoping to hit her climax again. Josh grabbed each cheek of Maya's firm ass and guided her to another orgasm. Her shaky hips slowed her own thrusts down as she peaked with tears in her eyes. Maya crashed her lips onto Josh's as she came, riding out the waves of pleasure. Josh moaned Maya's name again and readied himself for his own orgasm.

"Are you ready for mine?" Josh asked.

"Bring it on, Boing," she answered, laughing.

Maya eased herself off Josh and helped him remove the condom from his cock, tossing it aside. She then rolled onto her back. Josh straddled Maya's hips and stroked his cock furiously over Maya's stomach. With his other hand, he guided Maya's hand to his cock, so they could pump his orgasm together. Josh felt himself explode when he moaned Maya's name. He shot three lengthy strings of cum all over Maya's stomach and breasts. Maya propped herself up on her elbows to help clean the remaining cum off Josh's spent cock with her tongue, loving the taste of it. She smiled up at Josh, and Josh leaned down to kiss her one more time before they both cleaned up.

Pulling the covers over their cold and naked bodies, Josh let Maya snuggle into him. He stroked her still damp blonde hair, lulling her to sleep. Maya tried to sleep, but thoughts lingered in her mind. Josh could tell something was bothering Maya now.

"Maya, everything okay?"

"I just wanted to thank you. Thank you for making me feel better. Thank you for making me feel at peace. I love you, Josh."

"I love you, too, Maya."

Maya teared up. She knew she was sorry for sneaking into Josh's apartment. And, Josh knew she was. Now, how will she respond to Josh's returned sentiment?

"How could you love me? I snuck into your apartment. Why do you love me? I thought you weren't supposed to be home until midnight. I... I..."

Josh stopped Maya's stammering by gently squeezing her body with his arms. Maya sobbed again. Josh had this strong hold on Maya, and it was working.

"I'm glad you came to my place, Maya. You have nothing to worry about nor a need to apologize. I do love you," he said as he kissed the top of Maya's head.

"Why have you let me... you know...?"

"What?"

"I gave you my body, Josh. Why did I let you have me?"

"Because you are beautiful. Just promise me you won't sneak into my house unless you directly ask me first."

"I promise, Josh. Sorry, Josh."

"It's okay, Maya."

Maya felt secure, and knowing how she felt now relaxed her. Maya finally fell asleep while Josh stroked her now-dry hair. Josh followed suit and slept, never letting Maya go.


End file.
